A Queequeg
by Fallon Ash
Summary: Some files to go over, some tea, a cozy apartment and two sleepy agents. (MSR)


Title: A Queequeg

Author: Fallon Ash

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Some files to go over, some tea, a cozy apartment and two sleepy agents. 

*************************************************

Mulder was sitting on Scully's sofa, there were some music playing in the background. Mulder wasn't sure what it was, but according to the titles he could see on Scully's CD's, it was probably Mozart or Beethoven or some other classical stuff. Mulder didn't really care anyway. He wanted Scully to join him on the sofa. 

When he had knocked on her door maybe twenty minutes ago he had heard a muffled yelling from inside, telling him to use his key and come in. And so he did. He had called for her once again when he came in but she had only answered with a "Just a minute, Mulder". He had no idea what she was doing. 

They were supposed to go over the last case together, but if it was going to be like this he might as well just fall asleep here on her couch and they could talk about the case tomorrow. Mmm, there was a good idea. Mulder lay down on Scully's sofa and draped his feet over the armrest. Scully really ought to get a longer couch.

A couple of minutes later Mulder was lulled to sleep by the warmth in Scully's apartment and the music in the background. 

*************************************************

Mulder was still asleep when Scully entered the room fifteen minutes later. She came out from her bedroom with a still wet, but now clean, Queequeg at her heels. She walked over to Mulder and stopped next to his feet. She bent over and started tickling him gently. Mulder made a small sound and pulled his feet back onto the sofa. 

Scully smiled a little at this but made no further attempt at waking him. The only sleep they had had during the last 48 hours was on the plane back home, and a plane was not a good place to sleep. 

Scully walked over to an armchair and sat down, pulling up her feet under her. She reached over to the table and picked up their notes from their last case. They would have to write a report tonight since they were due at Skinners office the next morning. But the night was long and they didn't have to get started just yet. She looked over at Mulder, sleep looked like a really good idea. 

Scully curled up a little more in the chair, dropping the file on the floor, and called softly for Queequeg. He looked pleased and almost ran over to his mistress, who, according to him, spent way too much time away. He jumped into her lap, and they both fell asleep in just a few minutes.

*************************************************

When Mulder woke some time later he found Scully curled up, asleep on a chair right in front of him. She was probably just as tired as he was. But it did look very uncomfortably to sleep like that. He got to his feet and walked over to her. On of her legs had slipped out from underneath her and was now hanging loosely over the edge of the chair. He couldn't resist the temptation and reach down to tickle her. He hadn't as much as started before she started kicking, rather hard, until he stopped. She didn't wake up though. He gave it another try. This time she not only kicked but also started screaming. 

That woke her up. She gave Mulder a murderous glance and got up to stretch a little. It was really not very comfortable to sleep in a chair. She pulled her hands together and cracked her knuckles loudly. Mulder squished his eyes closed, hard. 

"Please! Stop that!" 

"What? This?"

Scully rolled her head and made her neck crack even louder. 

"Aww, you know I hate that!"

"Yup"

Scully looked pleased at her result and walked over to the sofa to sit down, picking up the case file from the floor at the same time.

"So, shall we go over this and try to put together a report, or what?"

"Sure"

Mulder also got over to the sofa and sat down next to Scully. They read the notes together and then Scully went to get her laptop. 

She started typing together the report while Mulder was reading to her from the notes. Everything was going just fine until they came to the paragraph "cause of death".

*************************************************

"Mulder, you don't honestly believe that voodoo killed that man!"

"But why not, Scully? You saw all the evidence yourself; the doll with the needles in all the right places, the curl of his hair, the inscriptions on his door…"

"Mulder, it was all planned by the murderer to make people believe that it was voodoo. Voodoo does not exist."

"But it does"

"I hope that you don't expect me to put that in my report. Cause of death: voodoo."

"But that was exactly what happened."

"No, no and no, Mulder. That was *not* what happened. Such things do not happen!"

"But Scully…"

"No, Mulder. We are leaving this for now, so can we go back to it later."

Scully got up and started walking towards the kitchen. 

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, juice…"

"Some tea would be fine"

"Ok"

*************************************************

Mulder sat back into the couch. Why did it always have to be like this. He knew that the man had died from voodoo. It had been obvious. Why would she still refuse to believe in everything she couldn't explain. Sometimes he thought that she refused just because he had suggested it, but he knew that that wasn't really true. She would never believe; no matter how much proof he got her. Even if she herself were killed by it she would claim that it was something else. 

But he was happy that they hadn't gotten into a worse fight. But of course, they could both recognize a big fight coming up, and they knew how to stop it in time. This time it had been Scully, walking out of the room to get them something to drink. Good move. 

Mulder wondered a little if he should go out and help her. Maybe she could use a hand in the kitchen. After a while, though, he decided against it. It was always better to leave her alone when she was angry with him, and maybe she would come out, not quite so angry, and they could discuss the case calmly and rationally. 

But there the sleepiness was again. He wondered how he could be this sleepy, but then, planes weren't the bast place to sleep in. He once again lay down on the sofa, and was asleep within a minute.

*************************************************

Scully was standing in her kitchen, very angry with herself. How come she always managed to get into a fight with him while they were discussing their cases. She ought to know by now that it never helped anyway. And it always ended with one of them leaving the room. And when they continued some time after, they both carefully avoided the subject.

Scully reached up to pull town the teapot, having to stand on her toes. She could just reach it, and almost managed to drop it. Mulder really ought to come out and help her a little; he was also going to drink it… 

But Scully told herself to calm down a little; it wouldn't make it better if she was angry with him. He probably just wanted to leave her alone. Which was just fine with her. And now she was going to make tea, and not think about Mulder.

While Scully was waiting for the tea to boil, Queequeg came into the kitchen. 

"Hi there, you find Mulder boring or what." 

She reached down and lifted him up into her arms. The small dog was very happy. Scully felt a little bit bad about being away from him so much. Sometimes she just felt like she wanted to quit the FBI and start practice medicine instead. Then she could stay home with her dog, able to see her friends and family more… 

But if course, if she quitted she wouldn't be able to work with Mulder anymore. No matter how much they fought, she still loved working with him. It gave her all the adventure she had been searching in her life… and a bit more…

Anyway, she was caught from her thoughts when the tea started boiling. She let Queequeg down and poured the tea into two mugs. Then she walked towards her living room. 

*************************************************

When Scully entered the living room she once again found Mulder asleep on her couch. She walked towards him to put the tea on the table so she could wake him up. Queequeg was running around her feet. 

When she was only a couple of feet away from the couch Queequeg ran out in front of her and she sidestepped so not to step on him. As she did this she lost her balance falling forwards. 

The mugs with tea flew up in the air landing with a crashing noise somewhere behind the sofa. Scully herself saw the room whirl around before her eyes for a moment before ending up on top of Mulder who quickly awakened.

Scully struggled to get off him, but Mulder had gotten a slighter shock, being awoken like that. Instead of helping her off he was just kicking about. They were captured like this for a while, until their ministrations made them start slipping off the couch. Scully fell backwards landing with her back on the floor, her head hitting the table with a loud "thud". Mulder fell on top of her, almost crushing her. 

When Mulder looked down at Scully, he found her green eyes locked at him. It was as if the air started to sparkle between them. Scully nervously licked her lips, in the same second as Mulder did. Mulder gave her a tense chuckle before stopping and only looking into her eyes. He was not sure quite what he saw in them. Maybe it was just his imagination that played him a trick. But he didn't think that Scully would so easily forget that they were lying on a floor and she had just hit her head… Oh my god, her head…

"Scully, how's your head?"

"My head?… Oh, just fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Then Mulder got back to staring into Scully's eyes. She didn't have any objections against this. As long as he didn't move, or he would probably crush her for real. She looked up into his green eyes, some shades darker than her own. They were beautiful eyes, she wished she could have that color in a painting and look at it whenever Mulder was away from her.

And then she could feel his gaze tear away from her eyes and gently go down to her lips. She felt his light breath coming upon them. Suddenly it hit her like a wave. He was actually going to do it. He was going to kiss her. She lowered her eyes to his lips and saw them coming nearer hers. Scully closed her eyes in anticipation, only waiting for him to close in on the little distance that were left between them.

When she was sure there couldn't me more then millimeters between them she felt something wet slap her face. She looked up to find Queequeg furiously licking her face, afraid then something had happened to his mistress. Behind the dog she saw Mulder pull away from her in shock and surprise. The moment was over.

*************************************************

Mulder looked down on Scully lying on the floor, and the little dog that was licking her for all he was worth. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. 

Scully sat up, bringing the small dog with her, holding it in her arms while it was still trying to lick her face. She mumbled some comforting words to it, as Mulder grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. 

"Are you sure that your head is OK?" he asked again worried. "You don't want me to get you some ice or anything? It was a quite loud bump…"

"No, thank you. I'm fine… I just wanna sit down for a moment."

Mulder helped her to the couch and watched as she sat down, still with the dog cuddled in her arms. Then he walked around to the back of the couch, vaguely remembering something about a crashing noise, just as he had been awakened by Scully falling on top of him. He found the scattered pieces of the two mugs, and started carefully to collect them in his hand. 

"Mulder, you don't have to do that." Scully called from the sofa. 

"Oh, it's not a problem."

"Ok, thanks then."

Scully watched Mulder gather together the pieces and then go out into the kitchen to find a towel. 

"Hey, Scully! Where do you keep your towels?" 

"In the drawer just beside the refrigerator."

"OK"

Mulder came back into the living room and began dry up the floor behind Scully's couch. When he was done he went once more to the kitchen to leave the towel, and then he came out and sat down next to Scully on the couch. 

Mulder reached for the files on the table, and started once more going over the notes. 

"So what do you say? Shall we try go finish this?" 

They once more bent their heads over the notes, Scully now and then reaching for her laptop to type in something for the report.

*************************************************

Two hours later.

Mulder fell back on the couch, tossing the files towards the table in the same movement. The files hit the edge of the table, falling on the floor, all former arrangement lost. Scully looked at him and sighed while she shut down her laptop. 

"Mulder, why did you have to do that for? Now we will have to sort all the notes out again."

"We are finished, we won't need the notes anymore."

"Still, what if my computer decided to break down tonight. All we have done would be lost." 

"Oh, it won't break down." Mulder said, reassuringly. 

Scully didn't answer this, but just leaned back against him, feeling rather tired. When she had convinced herself that they were actually finished and it was ok to sleep now, she leaned more into Mulder and closed her eyes. 

*************************************************

Mulder was a bit surprised. Usually Scully wouldn't just curl up to him from the relief of having finished yet another field report. Not that he minded. He could sit here and watch her all night if he had to. After a while, though, Mulder got a bit sleepy as well. He dropped his head, resting it slightly against Scully's. Her hair was warm, and smelled like rose shampoo. 

After a while, when the two sleepy agents were lulled to sleep, Queequeg decided he wanted to join the sleeping couple. He jumped up on the couch and came to rest in Scully's lap. Then the whole house was sleeping. 

*************************************************

Some hours later.

Scully woke up in the darkness of her apartment. She was lying on her bed, her still wearing her clothes and a blanket wrapped around her. Queequeg was lying asleep next to her. She quietly got up and walked out of her bedroom. She found the living room dark as well, but she could hear the sound of breathing from her couch. 

She walked over to it and once again found Mulder long body asleep on the too small couch. And once again his legs were hanging over the edge. This time she didn't tickle his feet, though. Instead she walked around him until she got to his head. There, she sank down on her heels and watched him sleep. 

He was so beautiful when he slept. She wanted to kiss him right there and then. She just couldn't forget they way he had looked at her earlier that night. His eyes had been so full of something she could not quite put a name to; however she had had to use all her mental strength to keep from kissing him while they were working on the report. 

But now she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and gave Mulder a fluttering kiss on the lips, barely not touching him at all. 

*************************************************

Mulder couldn't believe it. He had been drifting on and off to sleep, on Scully's small couch for the last hours, and now something had woken him up. He was almost certain that he had felt breathing on his face and the soft touch of lips against his mouth. If he didn't think too much he could imagine Scully sitting by the couch, watching him. He didn't move a muscle, afraid to wake up from this dream. 

And then he felt it again. Something warm, another pair of lips, brushing just against his own, and then moving away. This couldn't be a dream, it felt too real. He slowly opened his eyes. 

Scully was sitting on the floor only a few inches away from his face. When she saw that Mulder was awake, a blush hit her face. She felt like she was lightening the whole room. But Mulder only smiled at her. Then he lifted a hand and gently cupped her face in it. He took hold of her face with both his hands and drew her against him. 

And kissed her…

And kissed her…

And kissed her…

God, it felt good, finally. To really be kissing her. When her dog had interrupted him from doing so earlier that evening, he had almost gone crazy, he couldn't think of anything else. But it didn't matter, he was finally kissing her, and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. 

Without breaking the kiss he stood up, pulling her with him. Then he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and got into it next to her. Then he kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her. 

She kissed him for a little bit longer, then broke the kiss and nuzzled up against his chest. This was much better than lying here alone wrapped in a blanket. She felt him curl up around her, a but after a while sleepiness overwhelmed her and she was lulled to sleep in his arms. 

Mulder was awake a little bit longer, enjoying the feeling of Scully next to him. But then he also gave over to sleep. 

After a little while Queequeg, who had jumped down from the bed as Scully got out of it earlier, joined them. He walked around them a couple of times, then decided that the best place to sleep was probably on top of his mistress, who apparently had just gotten him a master. Happily he curled up on top of her, and was also asleep in a couple of minutes.

The End !

*************************************************

Hope you liked it. Please, please, pleeeaaaseee, review. This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so I need to know if I should try to write another one or just go hide in the closet. All kinds of feedback are welcome, as long as it is true. 


End file.
